Claiming:Camp/Fleur la Croix
Name: Fleur Ambrosine la Croix Gender: '''Female '''Current Age: Fifteen (August 10, 1998) God Parent: (1) Aphrodite (2) Algaea (3) Persephone Mortal Parent: Macus la Croix Appearance: Being a daughter of the goddess of beauty, Fleur is a natural beauty; this is something she has tried to downplay her whole life. She rarely wears make up, and when she does, it's very little. She seen in mostly casual clothes, but sometimes she wears a little glitz to show of her glamorous side. Personality: Fleur has a very bubbly, out-going personality, but her father put a bit of seriousness and down-to-earth in her, him being a son of Ares. She loves to tlak, and will talk until the listeners ears fall off if they let her, and she doesn't like change very much. Camp Half-Blood is a big change, and she doesn't talk much until someone gets to know her better. If she is around a lot of people, she is shy and doesn't say much, but around people she knows, she is very outspoken. She is often impatient and gets hyper-active about random things, like going to the mall. She is very stubborn, and sometimes, when she doesn't get her way, pouty and grouchy. History: Marcus la Croix was a son of Ares, an English-speaking Frenchman. He had lived in the United States for while with his mother since he was five, but had moved back to France, the country of his birth, when his mother, Gabrielle la Croix, and her mother, Lisette, decided to move back after Lisette's husband died in the States. Marcus was eighteen when he moved back, so he spoke both English and French fluently. Marcus had inherited a lot of money form his uncle, who died a few years after he moved back to his relatives in France, so he was fairly well-off when he met Aphrodite. He also had a job working at a ancient weaponry shop. The shop was full of old-fashioned weapons in good shape, especially Greek ones. Marcus had went to a coffee shop near his house. He was about twenty-two years old, and many women seemed rather interested in the handsome son of Ares, but he couldn't be bothered by such things. He focoused mainly on practicing his sword-fighting skills, in case of monster attacks. He entered the shop, ordered his usual cup of coffee and a donut, then sat by a window in the cafe. Then another woman walked in. She was so beautiful, everyone in the cafe, including Marcus, froze and gazed at the beautiful lady. Being a demigod, Marcus recongnized that she was someone special, but all he could do was stare. She ordered from a speechless cashier, then sashayed to a table near Marcus, giving him a wink as she sat. The whole time, he was trying to muster enough courage to go and talk to her, but he wouldn't. When she got up to leave, she dropped her lipstick tube (by accident or on purpose, we'll never know), and Marcus took the oppurtunity to grab it and run it out to her. Aphrodite, knowing all along that someone would grab it for her, took an interest to the son of Ares, her true lover. She introduced herself as who she really was, and he told her who he was, and they started a conversation, and he invited her to his house, a relatively large house on the outskirt of the countryside town, Louhans . They talked, and Marcus developed a serious fondness for the goddess, and he invited her to spend the night. She accepted, of course, and spent the night with him, before leaving the next morning. Marcus wasn't exactly bothered by this, knowing she was a goddess, and went on with life. Five months later, a baby girl showed up on his porch step, a note attached. It explained who the baby was, and even what her name would be: Fleur Ambrosine la Croix. Marcus took the baby girl and raised her, making sure she knew who she was--a demigod--from the moment she could understand. Fleur also knew about Camp Half-Blood, since that is where her father went when he lived in the States but she had no desire to move all the way from France, her home country, all the way to New York. Her father, quite relieved she wanted to stay with him, home-schooled her and made sure she knew how to fight for the day the monsters started attacking. He always kept her near him, never letting her out of his sight for more than an hour. Instead, he put all of his time, except for the time in his shop, teaching her everything he knew as a child of Ares. Marcus gave her a spear from his enormous stock of weapons in his basement, forged at Camp Half-Blood. The spear was just the right length and weight, so she kept this spear as her own. One thing she did that Marcus didn't approve of is learn how to shoot a bow. He argued that archery was a weak weapon, but Fleur stubbornly kept practicing. Her father couldn't say much about it, because she was still learning a battle skill, plus she wasn't getting behind on her schoolwork , so he let her learn how to accurately shoot a bow and arrow, and over he years, she slowly got better, even getting a little help from her father when he wasn't grouching about how she would never shoot a bow in the first place. Fleur was always a social bee, even from the young age of four, talking to people at Marcus's shop and at the cafe where Aphrodite and Marcus first met. She knew, however, that monsters would attack if she used her powers or went to many places, so she stayed at home most of the time. Over the years, she developed her social skills by conversing with more people in her father's shop, charming them with her good looks, though most of the time without knowing it. She never had to deal with bullies or the social life of a regular school girl, so it was rather fortunate she was a daughter of the love goddess with good social skills. Even so, she had to answer awkward questions of the customers at Marcus's shop. Her father, after witnessing yet another embarrassing moment between Fleur and an extra-suspicious customer, gave even less time outside their house, pressing her to train more and visit less. Marcus, being a child of Ares, was always pushing Fleur to work harder, and learn more. He soon learned she was both ADD and ADHD, but this didn't stop Marcus, he being these things himself. He coached her daily, and she steadily got quite good at all types of fighting. Marcus's weapon-forging area was being put to good use when he himself wasn't using it by Fleur, wh o had been watching her father create good weapons from a very young age. Fleur started making weapons at age twelve. Although her first wasn't great, she slowly refined her skills so that even her father almost approved. Her first attack was when she was thirteen, at her house, while her father was at his shop. A fire-breathing horse started trotting around the house, sniffing and neighing threateningly. Fleur went and hid inside he house for a while, but realizing it wouldn't go away til she did something, she grabbed a spear and headed outdoors. She turned on the watering hose, and when the horse came around to investigate the noise, doused it thoroughly with water, then speared it with her spear. It disintigrated, and Fleur escaped that battle with no damage to herself. However, when her father came home, finding a scorched yard with water still dripping from the grass, he was enraged to find that Fleur didn't call for him. He told her to call him next time, and he gave her even less time outside, making one very unhappy daughter of Aphrodite. After about four months of no monster activity, plus extreme boredom of being cooped inside, Fleur finally decided to break her father's orders and go outside. She sneaked out while he was at his shop, grabbing her spear, and went on a long walk in the opposite direction, feeling guilty and proud at the same time. Unfortunately, a full-grown Cyclopes tracked her down, and attacked her in the middle of a deserted road. Fleur screamed and swiped at it with her spear, but it lumbered out of the way and punched her in the face with the butt of his ax. Fleur reeled backward, her nose broken and lip split, and she fell to the ground as the Cyclops roared in triumph and placed his nasty, humongous foot on her torso, gloating in his victory. Fleur raised her spear, but it was knocked out of her hand easily. The Cyclopes ax was two inches form her throat when Marcus la Croix came to the rescue. He sneaked up behind it and stabbed it repeatedly in the stomach, causing the monster to disintegrate. Marcus was extremely angry, but also very relieved that his daughter wasn't dead. He explained hat he had heard her screaming as he walked home from work. He threatened to make her fly to Camp half-Blood if she was attacked again, which was bound to happen. Fleur, shaken up but alive, promised not to disobey him again, if he wouldn't make her leave and go to Camp. Marcus, unable to disagree with her, allowed her to stay if she didn't leave his sight. Fleur reluctantly agreed, and a hesitant compromise was made. Fleur behaved herself for a long time, and no monsters bothered them for a very long time. Marcus took her to the shop everyday to do her school work, and he escorted her home after he was through, and they trained. About five months after the Cyclopes attack, three giant scorpions assaulted while she was training with her father in their spaci ous backyard. It wasn't very much of a problem, because the son of Ares was there, and they worked as a team, dodging their stingers while cutting them to yellow dust one by one. Other than a few scratches, and a bit of damage done to the yard, Marcus and Fleur left the battle unscathed. Fleur begged and begged to stay, promising to stay with her father, and since this attack really wasn't her fault, he allowed her one more time. She stayed with him always in his shop, her spear with her constantly, and always on the lookout for monsters while delevoping an eye for weapons. She made sure she withdrew from the counter, and worked behind the scenes, bringing new weapons and keeping track of what he sold, since, unlike Marcus, she was not dyslexic. This remained the same for about five more months. One day, they were both closing up shop when a Minotaur attacked, plowing into the store and destroying half of it with one blow. Marcus and Fleur, both stunned but relatively uninjured, fought the Minotaur. Marcus darted around while Fleur distracted the monster, and stabbed it in the leg. The monster bellowed in rage and swept his ax behind him, plowing into Marcus and rendering him incapacitated. Fleur, indignant and angry at the Minotaur for hurting her father and destroying their store, attacked the already-injured monster with her sp ear. She dodged one blow and stabbed it in a weak chink in its armor, then rolled away. The monster lumbered after her, incensed, and put its head down to charge her. Fleur sidestepped it and stabbed again, but not without receiving a staggering blow to her midsection as it staggered past. However, this distraction gave Marcus time to recover, and he went on the attack, assaulting fiercely like only a child of Ares can. The Minotaur was defeated with some help from Fleur, although a fire was started and she was burned badly. Marcus, hurt but not as badly as Fleur, carried his daughter back to their house, and with a little time, healed her with ambroisa and nectar. He salvaged her spear and as much a he could from the wreck of his shop, and told her they were moving to the United States. Fleur didn't beg to stay this time; she knew the decision was firmly made. Admittedly, after the Minotaur attack, she was starting to agree with him. Marcus packed his bags and flew to Manhattan with Fleur, where he'd already made arrangements to stay in an apartment near Camp Half-Blood while Fleur would stay at Camp Half-Blood. ' ' Thankfully, he made it to Camp without further delay, and there, the night Fleur got there, she was claimed. Weapons: Spear with Celestial bronze head; sometimes bow and arrows